Doesn't Mean a Thing
by phayte1978
Summary: YOI Rarepair Roulette - I was paired with Yuri / Michele - Enjoy this RarePair! (this was something we do in a discord chat to see IF we can make a rarepair happen... well I did!) Quick One Shot!


"Fucking disgusting is what it is. Can't you put a damn leash on that sister of yours?" Yuri growled over to Michele as they both leaned on a back wall in the banquet. Yuri was watching as Sara wrapped herself around Otabek and graced his lap.

"Trust me… if I could, I would." Michele replied back as he sipped his drink. Those violet eyes burning a hole through the two off to the sides looking all to happy with one another.

"I don't even know what he sees in her." Yuri glared at Sara as she was leaning her chest into Otabek's while whispering in his ear. He noticed how Otabek's hand was dangerously low on her back, fingers moving against the material of her dress.

"Otabek could only be so lucky to have a girl like Sara." Michele grumble as he took another sip of his drink.

"I can't watch this shit." Yuri took the drink that Michele was nursing from his hand and knocked it back. He threw the cup over his shoulder as he exited the banquet hall.

Michele stood there with his hand still out as if it were cupping his gin and tonic- still in a surprise. His violet eyes setting on the couple in question as he growled low in his throat. He watched as Yuri stomped out the banquet hall and decided maybe the kid had the right idea in leaving. Michele looked back one last time, shook his head and followed Yuri out. Michele noticed once he left the roar of the banquet hall, the lobby was quiet and he saw Yuri push open the hotel doors as he stormed out into the street.

Michele had to pick his step up as he went out to the street and let the cool air rush around him. It was far too warm in the banquet hall, and he can see why Yuri needed to get out.

"You fucking stalking me Crispy?"

"Crispino, and no. I had to just get out of there." Michele replied as he looked down the road. He wasn't even sure why he had follow Yuri out, but he knew he could not stay in there.

"Yeah whatever, you and that violet eyed twin of yours are weird. You really need to move on man."

"I could say the to you... Yurio." Michele smirked back at him.

Yuri growled, "That is not my fucking name."

"And Crispy isn't mine. Truce?" Michele held his hand out.

Michele was surprise when the kid actually shook his hand.

"So what the hell is going on with you and your sister?"

They had started to walk down the block, neither sure of where they were going.

" _Nothing_ is going on. Fuck, can't a brother just be worried over his sister?" Michele always hated the teasing and jeers, he was just over protective and he knew most guys only wanted to fuck his sister, not treat her like a lady.

"I guess. I mean how the hell should I know? I don't have any siblings." Yuri had shrugged and felt kind of like and ass for a moment about the sister thing… only for a moment.

"What's up with you and Altin?" Michele figured if they were being curious.

"Not a fucking thing. Asshole straighter than a goddamn arrow." Yuri kicked a rock and watched as it bounced down the sidewalk.

"Seriously? I mean how long you two been friends now? I figured you two were an item, I mean… you train together… that exhibition skate… what was that… two-"

"Three years ago… yeah, that might have been how I found out. The minute I kissed him, he pushed me away. I mean he was all cool and shit about it… Just… sucks." Yuri hated to think back to that night. He had just known Otabek was a sure thing. The way that Kazakh man had watched him strip for him on the ice. Yuri was lucky Otabek was alright about everything- telling him he was straight, but still valued being his friend. Yuri was embarrassed and tried to just never talk to Otabek again, but the asshole would not allow it.

"Yeah, Emil broke up with me… " Michele doesn't know why he said that, it just kind of spilled out.

Yuri had stopped walking and just stared at Michele.

"You just can't casually drop that fucking information and expect me not to say something." Yuri said to him.

"What does that mean?" Michele questioned.

Yuri shrugged, "Thought you were pining for that sister of yours."

Michele stopped and leaned up against a building shaking his head. "I'm just an overprotective brother ok? I know that all these guys want to do is fuck her and leave her. Who do you think she cries to… every fucking time?"

"Well, don't worry, if she hooks up with Altin, he too fucking proper for that shit." Yuri grumbled out and started to walk down a side street. Michele pushed off the wall and followed.

"You really do like him, don't you kid?"

Yuri spun and gave those violet eyes a death stare, "Yes I fucking do, and I am not a goddamn kid, so get that shit straight."

Michele had heard and seen Yuri's temper before but never delt with it first hand, "So you really are the hellcat they say you are?"

"The fuck that suppose to mean?" Yuri was getting red in the face now and Michele had to chuckle out now.

"I mean look at you Yuri… upset over me calling you a kid?" Michele waved his hand at Yuri in a grand gesture, "I rest my case."

"Oh shut the fuck up. Why did you follow me anyway? Why are you still following me?"

Michele shrugged, "Guess it isn't the same at the banquet without Emil or Sara around me. Get's a bit lonely… you were the one who came over where I was though."

"Because you looked fucking pathetic… glaring at your sister… was creeping me the fuck out."

Michele flinched a bit, "So you got creeped out, but decided to come talk to me?"

Yuri shrugged, "Don't read into it Crispy."

They had both stopped for a moment as the side street had gotten dark and just both leaned against a brick wall. Yuri's head was filled with his best friend and a violet eyed vixen. He hated that he felt that way for his best friend, and tried the last few years to just suppress it all. They had never spoke of it since that night three years ago, but some days he wished Altin would turn those eyes on him and realize maybe he was not into guys, but maybe he was into Yuri.

Yuri got sick of the silence, "So what happen with you and Emil?"

Michele signed and shrugged, "Conflict of our schedules. Apparently I am jealous and overbearing."

Yuri had to chuckle, "You Crispy? _Never._ "

"Hey! I can't help it when I feel for someone. I am sure you feel the same way about Altin. I mean, you did stomp out the banquet after glaring a hole through the back of his head."

"Fuck off Crispy. See, that is why I don't do relationships. The scheduling, the training, no time."

"So what? You just-"

"Random flings." Yuri spit out.

"Distraction from Altin?"

"Something like that."

Yuri turned and saw those violet eyes meeting his green eyes. Michele was not a bad looking guy in any sense of the word. He figured if Otabek could nail Sara, maybe he could get the sibling. Michele had raised his eyebrow at Yuri, not sure what that look was about, but he saw something as those green eyes almost pleaded with him.

Yuri pushed off the wall and turned so he was facing Michele. He noticed Michele did not push him away. The blonde took his thumb and ran it across Michele's bottom lip.

"This doesn't mean a fucking thing Crispy."

Before Michele could question anything, he felt Yuri's lip crash into his. Yuri's hand went behind Michele's neck and grabbed at his neck holding him in place. Michele was surprised and at first- his eyes were wide open, not believing what was happening, then he felt those lips that were smashed against his start to move and he found himself closing his eyes and moving his lips to match Yuri's.

Yuri was startled for a brief moment when he felt his bottom lip being bit and opened his mouth, welcoming a gin flavored tongue in his mouth. Yuri's grip tightened on Michele's neck and he placed his hand on his shoulder, holding the violet eyed man against the wall.

Yuri closed the space between their bodies and could feel hands grabbing at his hips pulling him in closer. Yuri could feel the tongue in his mouth, almost demanding dominance but he was not giving it over. The blonde found himself intertwining his fingers through that brown hair and tugging on it, causing the kiss to break as he started to kiss along Michele's neck.

Yuri was worrying a spot under Michele's ear on his neck when he heard a quiet moan in his ear and it went straight to his cock. He was already half turned on and felt as Michele's breathing picked up, it was just turning him on even more. Yuri could not help it and started to push his hips into Michele's and was glad to find they were both equally turned on. He tugged the brown hair and jerked Michele's head more as he started to layer kisses up and down his neck.

Their cocks were rubbing against each other through their pants and Yuri could not help but moan into the neck he was kissing. Their hips were pressed tightly together as they were looking for more friction and the more they pressed into one another the better it felt.

Yuri felt hands travel around his hip and squeeze his ass tightly. Pulling off the neck he had left marks on he saw those violet meet his, they were dark and half closed as he leaned in again. Michele was moaning into his mouth as their tongues were continuing to explore each others mouth.

They were pressing as tight as they could to one another and Yuri loved the feeling of those hands grabbing his ass, trying to push him further in. As their cocks were rubbing against the fabric; causing Yurit to let out a moan as they continued kissing. Yuri was still pulling Michele's hair when the kiss broke.

"Fuck... I'm…"

"Me too."

Yuri pressed his forehead to Michele's as they shared the same air. The only agenda on their minds was the sensation going on with their cocks. If they weren't so far into it, Yuri might have tried unbuttoning their pants, but they were both close and neither trying to stop.

Yuri could see as those violet eyes bore into him. It was intense and they could be caught at any moment. They both knew how open they were in the side street, but at this moment, that did not matter. All that matter was getting the release they needed.

"Dammit Crispy…" Yuri breathed out.

"Yurio… fuck…."

They both rocked their hips a few more times before Yuri crushed his mouth back onto Michele's, not so much a kiss, but just holding his mouth open on Michele's as he moaned deeply. Michele had dug his fingers into Yuri's ass, and he knew he would have fingertip bruises in the morning adorning the flesh. One last moan and Yuri was feeling the pressure build as it exploded around him, he heard Michele grunt into his mouth as his body stiffen against him. Yuri finally moving his mouth off Michele's, rested his forehead against him and was breathing deeply. He could feel the moisture that had gathered on both their foreheads as he looked into those violet eyes. Both men trying to calm their breathing down. Yuri finally pushed off the man, feeling the sticky mess in his pants and had to grimace.

"That doesn't mean a fucking thing Crispy." Yuri growled at Michele.

Michele shrugged, "Ok, text you later."

"You fucking better… and you better not fucking follow me back."

Michele stood as he watched Yuri walk out the side street wondering what the fuck just happened.


End file.
